WNU Wiki
Welome to the WU The Online Education University that anyone can learn and teach at. We are currently caring articles since April 2012. This wiki is all about taking the whole system of education to a new and a different level. The community here, on this wiki focuses on providing free education to everyone in this world. Education found here is on every aspect of life and learning whether it is physics, mathematics, chemistry or learning of musical instruments, cooking, values and more. A sub-concept here is to allow people to learn what fascinates them and to excel in it to live their life to the fullest. Imagine doing what you want to do in this world instead of piling up degrees (not saying it’s not important: as of now) and working under a boss at a job which is soaking your life and happiness out of you. This was just one sub-concept... ''' Featured Article: Boolean Algebra '''Developement of Boolean Algebra: Long ago Aristotle constructed a complete system of formal logic and wrote six famous works on the subject, contributing greatly to the organization of man's reasoning. For centuries afterwards, mathematicians kept on trying to solve these logic problems using conventional algebra but only George Boole could manipulate these symbols successfully to arrive at a solution with his own mathematical system of logic. Boole’s revolutionary paper ‘''An 'investigation of the laws of the thought''’ was published in 1854 which led to the development of new system, the algebra of logic, ‘Boolean Algebra’'.' Boole’s work remained confined to papers only until 1938 when Claude E. Shannon wrote a paper titled ‘''A Symbolic Analysis of Relay Switching Circuits''’. In this paper he applied Boolean Algebra to solve relay logic problems. As logic problems are binary decisions and Boolean algebra effectively deals with these binary values. Thus it Is also called ‘''Switching Algebra''’.................... READ MORE► ''' Did You Know? *... that 8% of people have an extra rib *... that the most commonly used letter in the english alphabets is E *... that Goldfish can see both infrared and ultraviolet light *... that you burn more calories eating celery than it contains (the more you eat the thinner you become) *... that tongue is the fastest healing part of your body '''KNOW MORE► ''' Poll' Would you like free education for all? It is an amazing idea! Good for support study. This idea is bad for educational institutions. Worst idea ever! ' Famous Quotes "You must be the change you wish to see in the world." -Gandhi '''OTHER QUOTES► ''' Latest News' *'[22 April 2012]' All the people who are new to this wiki are requested to read the newly established "Guidelines" and also the updated "Freshman Guide". *'[21 April 2012]' For creative writers and people who love to read, here is a new page, "Poem Alley". There you can post your own poems and read what others have written. *'[21 April 2012] "Did You Know" and "Famous Quotes" pages are now stable and functional. Latest activity' ' Credits Go to Credits page to vew the full list of creative-commons related sites and the sites we recieved help and support from. '''See Now► Category:Browse